Heartlines
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Kurt Hummel had lied. He peered down at the letter, the bold words clearly stating whether or not he got into NYADA, and he did. Kurt Hummel hastily decided he would tell everyone he didn't, he had to much in Lima to lose.
1. Heartlines

**Author's Note: So this is going to be a very short chapter as an introduction to the new story based around the summer and next school year of Glee. It will mainly feature Klaine, with the occasional other character. **

**I am still writing my other multi-chaptered fic, Choking Strings and collaborating with FatallyUnique on a top secret fic that is soon to come out. **

**So this story is basically to ease the minds of all those Kurtsies (like me) about Kurt's fate post NYADA decline. **

**Hope you enjoy. (:**

* * *

"I didn't get in." Finn said, his voice monotone but his eyes flooding with dismay as he peered down at the letter.

Kurt felt his eyes go misty, he knew how bad Finn wanted to go to New York with Rachel, elope and stat a happy little family whilst attempting to become an actor, but he wasn't surprised. Finn's grades were horrid and his electives were scarce.

Finn gestured for Kurt to open his letter, and Kurt nodded wearily. _This letter determines my life. This determines whether I go right or left, up or down, own a Sonic burger or become a Broadway star. It determines whether or not people could be proud of me. _

Kurt hastily fumbled with the letter, staring at the bold letters on the top. **Congratulations, Kurt Hummel. **He made it. He quickly glanced around the room, and then at Finn. He looked so crushed, so hurt, so miserable. Without putting much thought into his actions, Kurt's eyes become red-rimmed. "I didn't get in." Kurt said sounding believeable, containing his pride and need to jump up and down, and run to go tell Blaine. Because he wasn't going to go to New York, attend NYADA without Finn, he'd be lost without Kurt.

"I-I'm sorry Kurt." Rachel attempted to console, opening her letter in the process.

"What does it say?" Finn asked the slightest bit of anger in his tone.

"I got in." Rachel said her voice nearly a whisper.

"I'm so happy for you Rachel; I know you're going to make it big in New York." Kurt smiled half-heartedly.

* * *

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt shouted, scattering down the hallway towards his boyfriend's locker, and attempting to skid to a halt but ended up knocking straight into his boyfriend and thankfully Blaine managed to hold them both up.

"Woah, hey there. I'm excited to see you too, Kurt. But-" Blaine was cut off with a chaste kiss, causing him to drop his chemistry book which elicited a loud slam, causing even more attention to be pulled towards them.

"Blaine, I got in. I got into NYADA." Kurt smiled, tears beginning to stroll down his cheek.

"You- you did? Kurt I'm so happy for you. You deserved it. You killed your audition." Blaine smiled, his eyes becoming misty himself, pulling in Kurt for a hug.

"But Blaine…" Kurt said as the pulled away, lacing his fingers with Blaine's. "I'm not going. Not this year at least. I realized that I can't leave Lima, not now at least. Finn needs me here, he can't run and take care of a house on his own when our parents move to D.C. And I realized, Blaine that I really didn't want to be in New York if I wasn't going to be in New York with you."

"Kurt, I just…I love you." Blaine began to tear up, pulling Kurt in for another kiss. "But Kurt, I can't let you do that. You're going to go to New York and attend NYADA. I will be there next year. And Finn, he can handle himself. Kurt, you have to go pursue your dreams and don't let anything stop you." Blaine said lovingly, his eyes swelling.

"Blaine, I've already made up my mind, and I'm stubborn. I have told Rachel and Finn that I didn't get in to prevent them from making me go, and I thought hopefully you'd understand. I was expecting this too, you're always so sweet and caring, Blaine. But I'm not giving up on my dreams, or letting anything be an obstacle to it. I'm merely putting them off for another year to attend other matters. And Blaine, honestly, being away from you a whole year is 365 days too long." Kurt sniffled, smiling slightly towards a now sobbing Blaine.

"I just, I love you so much Kurt." Blaine said, shoulders shaking as Kurt pulled him in for a long embrace.

"And I love you so much too, Blaine. Now let's go home." Kurt replied with more strength in his tone.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be coming out shortly and will be much longer.**

**Reviews, criticisms, complaints, suggestions, etc are always welcome.**

**PS: Don't EVER give up. Because where would Kurt Hummel be if he gave up? Ryan Murphy always shits on his character and Kurt never ever gives up. He cleans himself up and tries, tries again. Like I know he will with NYADA. So don't give up, ever. **


	2. The Deserving

**Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for the comments, they were amazing! And I'm so sorry for the delayed update, I am currently collaborating with FatallyUnique on another story, and still writing Choking Stings. But this story will be updated a lot now that I'm out of school and such, hopefully. I hope you enjoy!**

**And PS: I am now accepting prompts and such for the next chapters, such as what you want to happen whilst the boys (Sam, Finn and Kurt) are in charge of the house! (: I believe this story may become a series of related one-shots. Comment if you agree/disagree so I know what to do, please!**

**Thank you, again!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly. I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine quietly began removing post-it notes from various items in Kurt's room, occasionally brushing by each other with loving glances. They weren't angry, nor mad at each other. But silence seemed to be the only thing helping them understand the whole situation.

Blaine stumbled upon the picture of him and Kurt at prom last year, the streamers surrounding them while they only acknowledged each other in the room, slow dancing to ABBA and actually feeling slightly accepted by their peers. He examined the blue, heart-shaped post-it note stuck to the side of it. He took off the post it note and pocketed it, knowing that Kurt saw him and was smiling absolutely adorably before noticing the tear drop splashing onto the glass covering off the photo. Blaine was crying.

"Honey, are you alright?" Kurt said softly, walking over to Blaine and rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back.

"I just-I, Kurt you mean everything to me and I can't believe that we are actually going to be able to go off to college together and have another year to dance like this picture. But then there is this guilt that settles in my stomach and begins to flood, reminding me that you should be going to New York and having the best time of your life here, rather than in boring old Lima. You weren't meant to be here." Blaine said, his voice choked and choppy as he stared at Kurt, his eyes red-rimmed and tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine, your right. I don't belong here and I should be going to New York in a week with Rachel. But Blaine, you don't belong here either. We both don't belong here, we belong in New York. _Together._ Not apart." Kurt said, cupping Blaine's chin in his hand and wiping away tears with his thumb.

"I love you so much. So, so much." Blaine sobbed, dropping himself into Kurt's chest and whimpered quietly, coating Kurt's shirt in tears.

"I love you, Blaine. I adore you. You're my enchantment. I cherish you like nothing else and we are going to move to New York together, so please don't feel guilty." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "And besides, if I leave, Sam and Finn are going to completely _ruin_ this house. And they would probably starve and wear filthy clothes. I'm needed here." Kurt joked, lightening the mood.

**(AN: The line about Finn and Sam not being able to support themselves is from an amazing reviewer, ****njferrell. So thank you for that!)**

"Are you ready for this?" Kurt sighed heavily, buttoning Blaine's cardigan.

"I'm ready. I'll try my best to not break down in tears and tell everyone that you deserve to be on that train too. I won't stand so close to you to prevent me from looking at your gorgeous face and breaking down and blurting the truth." Blaine retorted, but said truthfully.

"Good. And that's if Rachel Berry hasn't crumbled to pieces by the time we get there, Finn was her everything. Even though there relationship wasn't sturdy and obviously destined for doom, I feel bad for her. Though I think she'll be okay, nothing stands in the way of Miss Rachel Berry and being able to strut around Broadway Street." Kurt rolled his eyes, checking Blaine's outfit over. "Perfect."

The pair headed out of the comfortable residence of the Hudmel home and entered Kurt's navigator. Kurt instinctively flipped on the radio, and Blaine made no effort to turn it off since he could use some therapeutic music at the moment.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

Blaine and Kurt then looked at each other with knowing grins, their smiles spreading from ear to ear. This was _their_ song. They both sang along the whole way though, their hands lacing together and their voices mingling perfectly. Before they knew it, they arrived at the nearest train station and ran out to gather in the crowd of Glee club members who were gathered together, chatting away about Rachel's soon-to-be heartfelt departure.

"I just wonder how Rachel is going to handle the break up, they were both so crucial to each other's lives recently." Quinn said, peering around the group of her friends.

"She'll be fine. She's Rachel Berry after all. She doesn't need Frankateen to do the nasty with her when she has her aspiration on the line." Santana said, causing the group to chuckle a little.

Just then, a choked sob came from across the pathway of the train station. The group all looked up to see a tear stained Rachel Berry standing before them, Finn keeping a safe distance.

"Goodbye." Rachel sobbed, her voice a couple octaves higher, coming out nearly a whisper. She brushed past everyone and stepped onto the train, settling in a window within view of the whole club. Kurt stared woefully at the window, his eyes beginning to swell. _Good luck, Rach._ Kurt mouthed towards here, smiling. She nodded back and directed her stare back towards Finn.

"How are you holding up?" Blaine leaned in towards Kurt, avoiding eye contact. Kurt nearly shrieked, not expecting Blaine to be right next to him and fear that Blaine was going to tell everyone.

"Blaine, go stand over by someone else. I'm fine!" Kurt said sternly, nudging Blaine playfully away.

"Alright, alright. I love you." Blaine whispered before slipping in between Quinn and Mike.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter. I just felt it was right to end it there. The next chapter is already halfway done!**

**Reviews, complaints, c****riticisms, ****suggestions, etc are always welcome.**

****Prompts are now being accepted!****

**PS: You may be lonely, but you're not alone. I'm here anytime you need a friend. **


	3. Ravishing Clears the Mind

**Author's Note: Here it is! The parents have moved out, and it's just the boys! What will happen? Read to find out. (:**

**PS: Thank you for all the lovely comments, suggestions and such! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, yadda yadda**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Finn. If this is going to work, can you at least put your clothes IN THE DAMN HAMPER." Kurt shouted, frustration bubbling inside of him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." Blaine said softly, slipping his arms around Kurt's slender waist and kissing the nip of his neck.

"But it's not! Finn never cleans up after himself, and I am not going to sit around and play househusband all year until I can finally get out of this crummy little town." Kurt ranted, wriggling out of Blaine's grasp.

"Kurt, you realize you don't have to clean up after him. I'm sure he will eventually once he finds rats crawling around his room. Now come back here." Blaine pleaded, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and reaching out for a hug.

"You know, one of these days your little puppy dog eyes are going to be the _death_ of us both." Kurt rolled his eyes and gave in, collapsing into Blaine's arms.

Blaine lightly chuckled into Kurt's ear in response, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Gosh, Kurt you are really tense right now." Blaine said, concern in his voice as he rubbed Kurt's back. "I know what will loosen you up." Blaine said seductively, pulling away slightly and waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it, Anderson." Kurt said, slapping Blaine playfully on the shoulder. "There is a full house here and it would just make things extremely awkward. I have to live with this people."

"Yeah, but without you they'd be a mess. So no matter what, they need you so they wouldn't want to drive you out, now would they?" Blaine said, lowering his voice and stepping closer, his eyes turning dark.

Kurt swallowed audibly as Blaine came closer, placing his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Come on, Kurt. You need this." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, letting it linger before pulling away slowly.

"No, Blaine. I need to…" Kurt began to say before he was cut off by the crash of Blaine's lips to his. Kurt gasped, and Blaine took this as an opportunity to dip his tongue into Kurt's mouth, tracing his boyfiend's bottom lip.

Suddenly, after the few minutes it took for Kurt to cave and have Blaine beginning to unbutton his shirt drag Kurt into his room, there was a loud knock and a clear of the throat coming from the doorway.

"Finn? What do you want?" Blaine groaned, as Kurt scrambled off of him, his hair disheveled, shirt half unbuttoned, cheeks flushed, lips pink and swollen. He looked absoloutly _made out_ with which made Blaine just want to jump across the bed and start all over again. Except, the oddly tall, annoying cock block standing in his boyfriend's doorway. _Finn._

"I just um-" Finn said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his gaze on the floor. "I was just wondering when Kurt was going to make dinner? Me, Puck and Sam are getting' kinda hungry, and I think Rachel and Mercedes are coming over too, so they will probably be expecting dinner. So, um-"

"Finn, my boyfriend isn't your fucking maid." Blaine snapped, anger broiling inside of him. He just wanted to help his boyfriend calm down, let loose. Now Finn, the laziest man on earth, is trying to tear him away and make him tense again, knowing Kurt would give in. "Just make some pizza…" Blaine mumbled, ignoring the exasperated expression on Finn's face from his foul language.

"Calm down, Blaine. I'll make dinner, but wouldn't it have been nice for you to inform me that we were having guests over for dinner?" Kurt sighed.

"Puck? He's here all the time though, I didn't think-"

"No, Rachel and Mercedes you dumbfu-"

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked.

"Sorry, he just is so codependent, it astounds me." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about Blaine's, em, aggression, Finn. Sure, I'll start dinner. But next time, tell me when we are going to have guests over so I can actually plan a dinner and not get…distracted." Kurt coughed awkwardly.

"Thanks, Kurt. I owe ya' one." Finn smiled goofily.

"Oh, hey! Finn, did you-" Puck interrupted, stumbling into Kurt's room. "Holey hell! Damn, getting some, huh, Hummel?" Puck teased, flashing him thumbs up.

"Noah!" Kurt squawked, blushing furiously, wrapping his arms around himself in attempt to hide his exposed skin.

"Oh my _god, _will everyone just get the fuck out of here so I can continue _ravishing _my boyfriend?" Blaine scowled.

"Damn. Anderson, all hot and bothered." Puck snickered.

"In fact, I am, so get out!" Blaine shouted, scooting closer to Kut who was giving him an absolute death glare.

"Blaine Anderson! You're being so rude!" Kurt lectured.

"Yeah, Blaine, I was just asking for dinner and you're being all mean…" Finn joined.

Puck began to laugh loudly, clenching his stomach to keep from falling over. Blaine's face grew red with anger, as he groaned and flopped down face first on Kurt's bed.

"C'mon Finn, let's go leave these two to get at it. Let's go play some Xbox."

"Dude, that's my brother you're talking about. Sick." Finn said, a disgusted look on his face as the two walked out of view.

"Blaine, I'm going to go make dinner." Kurt said, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for getting us into this mess and being so rude about it. I should have expected this, but, we haven't seen each other in a while, with your dad moving and such. I just, I wanted to make you relax, calm down a bit. You are extremely tense and under so much pressure, and I just wanted to help all of that escape you for just a little while. Then they barged in and just _expected_ you to make dinner for them." Blaine spilled, turning over onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows so he could look into Kurt's eyes.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt smiled, scrambling to cuddle with Blaine, wrapping his leg around him and resting his head on Blaine's exposed chest. "I know they walk all over me. But in a way, I like it. I like being orderly, helping them out. I have always done the cooking and cleaning ever since my mom passed, and it just is soothing sometimes. Though, of course, it can be extremely stressful. But it's for family, and my family needs me." Kurt sighed. "Now, I am going to go make dinner. There is nothing worse than three hungry teenage boys, a naggy Rachel over my back while I cook, and Mercedes telling me it needs more spice. I want to get stated before they get here. I'm making chicken parmesan, it's not that unhealthy and it's a guilty pleasure of mine. And I deserve it, so I'll deal with all the empty calories later."

"Oh, how much I love you." Blaine smiled, leaning down to kiss Kurt's hair.

"Love you too. Now are you going to join me in making dinner? It's only half as fun when I don't have you."

"But I thought I was a distraction?" Blaine smirked.

"A good distraction." Kurt laughed, pecking Blaine on the chest then beginning to rebuttoning Blaine's shirt, Blaine doing vice versa then heading down to the kitchen where they began to make dinner, Blaine plastered to Kurt's back the whole time, and was extremely happy when they had some down time while the chicken was cooking to 'relax'.

* * *

"This is spectacular, Kurt! You must have had this dinner planned out for weeks!" Rachel cheered.

Puck choked on his food, and began to chortle. "Yeah, right. Me 'nd Finn told them about two hours ago that you guys were coming over, and then we walked in on them going at it like wild animals. It was crazy. And Blaine _does not_ like to be cock blocked."

Kurt began to blush furiously, ducking his head and removing his hand from Blaine's, in which were intertwined on top of the dining room table and placed it uncomfortably on his thighs, staring down at the zipper of his jeans and _praying_ that the inevitable won't happen.

"That's right. But now you were warned, so the next time any of you walk in on us, turn around and let us _ravish_ each other." Blaine smirked.

_Oh god, this is going to be one interesting year. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading!**

Comments, reviews, suggestions, critiques, etc are always welcome. (:

**PROMPTS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED**

**PS: If you are ever really stressed, just breathe. Take a break, and breathe. And I guess, if you have a significant other, I guess doing what Kurt and Blaine did helps, I dunno, I don't, sooo.  
Breathe. **


	4. Ground Rules

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was suggested by the amazing njferrell, who always comes up with awesome ideas(: So thank you, a lot! I hope I did your idea justice!  
Enjoy(:**

* * *

"I'M SICK OF THIS. FINN, SAM GET OVER HERE." Kurt's angry voice came wafting through the house, reaching where Blaine had silently slipped into the house. "EVEN YOU PUCK!"

Blaine side-eyed the three boys on the living room couch who were messily eating chips and popcorn, rolling their eyes and jumping up from their seats.

"Hey, Blaine. Can you save us? Please? Kurt is _so_ angry right now. Angry Kurt is the scariest thing ever." Sam pleaded as the three of them proceeded to walk up the stairs to where his boyfriend was probably standing, face red and arms akimbo.

"You guys are on your own, you treat him terribly." Blaine retorted, as the three of them groaned, walking up the stairs, Blaine following suit.

"FINALLY you three are here and-oh, Blaine…I didn't…I didn't know you were coming. I-uh" Kurt began to stutter, letting his arms fall to his side and duck his head.

"Kurt, sweetie, its okay. It's about time they got put in their place, bad timing I guess." Blaine smiled, moving closer to Kurt and resting a hand on his back. "We can always go to the movies later." Blaine reassured, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Guys…if we walk away quickly they won't notice." Finn whispered, slowly creeping his way towards the staircase.

"No. Back. Here. Now." Kurt said sternly, his smile falling.

"What did we even do this time, Kurt?" Finn said, annoyed.

"I was going to wash your laundry, and as I was going through your hamper I found a half eaten grilled cheese sandwich, a condom, a pair of panties and dirty sheets. _God, _Finn. I'm fine with doing your laundry but when you do _that_, you could at least have the decency to do your own laundry." Kurt said, his face screwing in disgust. Beside him, Blaine failed miserably at attempting to stifle his own laughter, as did Puck and Sam. Finn's face began to flush a deep shade of red.

"Hey! What do you expect, Rachel visited from New York, we talked it out, and…I'm a guy, okay! You and Blaine do it all the time!"

"But, Blaine, I'm the one cleaning our sheets. It's our own…stuff. I should not have to clean you sheets and touch it after you and _Rachel_ had sex on it!" Kurt huffed, as all of the boys in the room, minus Finn and Kurt were hugging their sides from laughing so hard. "And you,-" Kurt shouted, pointing towards Sam who's laughter halted quickly. "You always leave your sports cup laying absolutely _everywhere_ , and it's sick. Do you expect me to _wash_ it? No."

With this said, Sam's face began to turn tomato red, and it was Finn's turn to join in on the laughter.

"How is this funny? It's sick!" Kurt scowled, pushing Blaine away from him.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it really just is." Blaine chortled.

"Not for me! And even Puck, he always leaves his socks everywhere when he comes here! I'm so sick of all of this!" Kurt fumed, tears beginning to slip down his face.

Blaine quickly noticed, and immediately stopped laughing, motioning for the other's to follow suit. "I'm sorry, Kurt. It's really not okay, you shouldn't have to do this. C'mere." Blaine said soothingly, pulling Kurt into a hug and rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back, his shoulder wetting from Kurt's tears.

"I'm just so tired, Blaine. I-I shouldn't even be here." Kurt sobbed, the comment barely understandable. But Blaine, understood, and his circling motion suddenly stopped. Because it was true.

_Kurt shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be doing this, cleaning up after a bunch of teenage boys. This isn't what he deserves._

"I know, Kurt, but soon enough. Soon enough you'll be out of this crummy town, winning Tony's." Blaine said, feeling his own eyes welling.

"Woah, guys, what's going on here…I mean, I know we aren't treating Kurt right and all, but Blaine, why are you crying?" Finn said, puzzled as ever.

"Just- nothing, Finn. It doesn't concern you." Blaine quipped, pulling away from Kurt and wiping unshed tears from the corner of his eyes. "We need to set some ground rules here. I am not going to have you all making Kurt this _miserable_ here in Lima."

"Ground rules?" Sam gasped.

"Yes. Finn, from now on you are going to be doing you and Sam's laundry. I doubt Kurt would trust you anywhere near his clothes, so he will do his own." Blaine demanded, ignoring Finn's protesting. "And Sam, when you get back from baseball, you will put your cup in your room, and not anywhere else. You will also not wear your baseball shoes in the house and track mud all over the floor. You will now be in charge of mopping the floors , making some sort of dinner on nights Kurt doesn't feel like cooking, and making sure you and Finn shower on a daily basis. Puck, since you basically crash here every night, you will be in charge of washing the bathrooms, making coffee runs in the morning and doing the dishes." Blaine professed, a hand tightly gripping Kurt's waist, a glare directed towards each of the three boys who were causing his boyfriend trouble.

"What? This is ridiculous!" Finn shouted, stomping his foot and clenching his fist.

"No, it's not. Kurt does all of that, and more. He also manages to find time to shop, bake, take summer acting/singing lessons, find a job and be the best boyfriend ever." Blaine miffed.

Finn instantly shut up, mumbling under his breath and staring at the ground.

"And, oh, did I mention you all have to find summer jobs too? It'll teach you responsibility, and you'll actually get money instead if borrowing it from Kurt."

"Hey! This is crazy, you practically live here too, Blaine. What are you going to do?" Finn fought back.

"Well aside from helping Kurt relieve all of his stress and manage a bunch of video game addicted teenage boys, I am going to do anything Kurt wants me to do. Whether that be doing his laundry when needed, making dinner, or simply being a shoulder to cry on. That's my job." Blaine smiled, giving Kurt's hip a reassuring squeeze. "Now run along, if I were you, I'd start looking for a job. Not many places hire lazy slackers." Blaine insisted gingerly.

The three then walked away, mumbling angrily about their new, hard lives.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his face still moist from tears.

"Kurt, they already should have been doing that stuff. You're just too nice to make them. So don't sweat it, you can always repay me later." Blaine winked.

"I love you, Blaine. So much." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear again, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too, Kurt. More than anything. And I just know that we will soon be out of Lima, only looking out for each other. But until then, we'll just have to take care of them now, together."

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, story suggested by the spectacular njferrell, you're amazing.  
****And thank you to all my reviewers and others, you really are amazing.**

**And PS: If you were confused about Rachel being in Lima, I hope this cleared it up for you. She was just visiting, cause she super loves Finn, I guess. **

**PPS: Never give up.**

**Thank you for reading. (:**

****PROMPTS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED****


	5. Starbursts and Reminiscing

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favorites! These chapters are coming up surprisingly fast now that it is the weekend. I hope to have another chapter up in the next few days,or next weekend.**

**Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER (in which I always forget): I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Alright, Kurt, so I rented a couple of movies, brought down my fuzzy blanket that you absolutely love and bought a whole one hundred assortment pack of skittles and starbursts. We are set for the whole weekend." Blaine rejoiced, clasping his hands together and staring hopefully at Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt said, letting out a huge breath he didn't know he was keeping, and gently kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "This is exactly what I needed. And, just to warn you, I'm very picky about my starburst flavors, so you're going to have to eat the ones I don't want."

"Of course." Blaine smiled, leading Kurt into the den room of his house, flopping onto the fluffy leather couch and pulled Kurt into his lap. His parents were away, like always, Cooper was off at college again, and it was just him and Kurt for the whole weekend, maybe even a week if he can convince Kurt that the house will still be standing when he gets back. "Soo, what movie do you want to 'watch' to kick off this amazing weekend?"

"Hmm…" Kurt said, scanning a finger over the stack of movies. "Let's 'watch' West Side Story. It reminds me of us."

"Haha. Alright." Blaine smiled, sliding Kurt off of his lap and popping in the movie, then proceeding to return to the couch and snuggle up beside Kurt who was happily unwrapping a light purple starburst.

Blaine simply smiled goofily, remembering that the light purple ones were the worst.

"What?" Kurt questioned, quirking an eyebrow then popping the chew in his mouth, his expression slowly screwing. "This is horrible!" Kurt shouted, then his expression slowly turning into a devilish grin. "C'mere."

"Wha-" Blaine said, leaning in but was cut off of Kurt smashed their lips together, causing Blaine to gasp. Kurt took this opportunity to slide the starburst into Blaine's mouth and breaking the kiss of with a loud smack. "Hey, I don't want it! But I gotta' give you props on the delivery. " Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows and spitting out the starburst into his hand and tossing it in the trash.

"Well I didn't feel like getting up and throwing it in the trash, or stopping cuddling. I figured you would just eat it anyway…but oh well. I understand, the acai berry is now officially the worst, aside from the lemon ones." Kurt spilled, cuddling in closer to Blaine who simply hummed in response, letting his eyes flutter closed. "Blaine?" Kurt asked after a few minutes of rambling about the best flavor of starbursts.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I thought you fell asleep." Kurt chuckled, snuggling his head back down on Blaine's chest.

"No, just capturing the moment." Blaine sighed happily, looking down at Kurt with thick eyelashes.

"You're too cheesy." Kurt giggled, reaching up and kissing Blaine. "But I love it."

"Says the one who pushed a candy in my mouth via a kiss. That had to have come right out of the cliché book, huh?" Blaine mocked, kissing Kurt's lips that were now placed in a pout.

"Oh, shush you. You know you loved it." Kurt smiled, snuggling his head back down into Blaine's chest.

"Mm, I did. I love the taste of your spit. I really do. 'Cept the flavor of that was such a buzz-kill." Blaine mumbled, causing Kurt to blush. "It would have been much better if it were a pink one. Those are my favorite."

"Of course they are. I'll settle for orange, but red has to be my favorite." Kurt hummed, intent on watching the movie again. It was the battle scene between the Sharks and the Jets, and Kurt loved it.

"I still don't understand why you love this scene so much. It's so obviously fake, and you hate that."

"It makes me laugh, because obviously someone would have caught them sooner. And, it reminds me of when we did this in school and Puck accidently shoved you straight into the props and it fell, but you two managed to make it seem totally scripted. It reminds me of how talented you are." Kurt smiled. "But it isn't my favorite part of the movie, there is also the part when the two gangs are hopping, snapping and practically galloping around town."

"Haha, so realistic."

"But my favorite part is when Tony and Maria sing One Hand, One Heart…it reminds me of us. Our first time..." Kurt blushed.

"That was the best night of my life. But, of course every night I share with you is…but, you know." Blaine gushed, blushing just as same as Kurt, loving how they both still managed to make each other blush at every little thing.

"I definitely do." Kurt snuggled.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever. Snuggling with each other, having all the time in the world to do whatever, whenever. Not rushing things. It's the best feeling in the world." Blaine sighed, carding a hand through Kurt's soft, thick hair, eliciting an agreeing "hmm." From his boyfriend.

"Never having to go back and cook or clean for Finn and Sam…"

"Never having to be worried about Finn or Sam walking in on us…"

"Never having to go from house to house…"

"Never having to go back to school without you…"

And before they both knew it, their eyes were misty and grips stronger from the sad reminiscing.

"I'll be waiting for you right after school, and we are going to drive back to my house and do whatever our heart's desire. And you won't be along Blaine; I'll be with you right in here." Kurt reassured, placing a hand over Kurt's heart, the area warm and beating.

"I know you will, but the highlight of my school days have always been walking up beside your locker, or you doing vice versa, and just staring at each other with googly eyes, not saying a word, just staring at each other. And in glee, you sitting right next to me, and _gosh_ Kurt, I can't be in glee without you!" Blaine began to sob into Kurt's hair.

"Blaine, you'll have Tina, Sam, Sugar, Rory and Brittany there with you. And Tina and Brittany both are going to be feeling the same way as you, feeling despair that their soul mates are astray from them. You can talk to them, and I promise Blaine I will visit glee every chance I can." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with a watery smile. "And you can be damn sure that I will come to every competition there is, cheering you on. And you can be damn sure I will be right there beside you congratulating you when you win glee nationals this year."

"I love you." Blaine choked out.

"I love you too, Blaine. I love you too." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine hard on the lips.

"I'm sorry for completely butchering this evening by making you feel bad like this. This was supposed to be all about relieving your stress, not depressing you." Blaine frowned.

"Blaine Anderson, _do not_ be sorry for being human. It's normal for you to be sad about all those things, so am I. And they were better to be talked about, reassured. I'm glad we did. So you better not be sorry, Blaine." Kurt said sternly.

"I just wanted to have a feel good weekend, Kurt. You deserve it. We deserve it."

"And we will. But those words needed to be said. You were bottling those feelings up, Blaine. I'm glad you told me them. Never bottle up your feelings, Blaine, or be sorry for telling me them." Kurt ordered, Blaine nodding in agreement.

"Jeez, our emotions have been all over the place tonight. It started out silly, romantic. Now this. What's next?" Blaine chuckled half-heartedly.

"I know what's next." Kurt said seductively, his voice registering a few octaves lower, licking his lips and pulled Blaine in for a hungry kiss, darting his tongue in as Blaine gasped. Blaine responded by playing with the hum of Kurt's shirt, attempting to pull it over his head, removing their lips momentarily.

_Yes, _Blaine thought. _I know what's next._

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! (:  
**_  
_

**Reviews, comments, criticisms, suggestions, etc are always welcome.**_  
_

****PROMPTS ARE STILL BEING ACCEPTED****


	6. Canoodle, I Think Not

**Author's Note: So, Kurt and Blaine spent the weekend together. Wonder what those two were up to *waggles eyebrows* Well, read on to find out who the 'surprise' guest of the evening is, ladies and gentlemen.**

****PROMPTS ARE BEING ACCEPTED****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEEEEEE.**

* * *

"Come on, Kurt. Stay for another day…or two." Blaine grinned as Kurt, in a frenzy was gathering all of his belongings from Blaine's house.

"Not while Cooper is here, I am getting out of here as fast as I-" Kurt began to say as Blaine's older brother came bursting in the room, a disappointed look on his face.

"Damn, I thought I was going to walk in on you two going at it like wild animals and make Blaine all flustered. Way to be boring, guys." Cooper said seriously.

"Hello to you too, Cooper." Kurt glared, a slight tinge of red creeping up his neck, alongside Blaine who was giggling like a little school girl.

"Hi, Kurtie. How was your day today? Have any wondrous sex, defile my little bro' over here a little?" Cooper said nonchalantly, pulling Kurt into a tight bear hug. "It's nice to see you again, Kurt." Cooper whispered, Kurt's mouth curving upwards at Cooper's light-heartedness. It was the little things Cooper did like that that made all of his embarrassing comments worthwhile.

"Hi, Cooper." Kurt smiled.

"BLAINE! Little squirt, how've you been?" Cooper said overdramatically, pulling away from Kurt and ruffling Blaine's hair who was sitting at the foot of his bed. "I see your hair is unslickened. Maybe you two didn't _canoodle_ today." Cooper said, staring at Blaine's hair incredulously. "And the room isn't that strewn. What happened to you two?" Cooper shouted. "You two better not be fighting! Is it that Sebastian kid, cause I swear I'm going to beat his a-"

"No, we just spent the day cuddling whilst Blaine tried to convince me to stay another week. He thinks I'm too stressed at home with Finn and all. But I'm trying to tell him that no matter how sweet of him that is, I can't leave Finn in his element there. For all I know, the house could have burnt down by now, or completely trashed just by leaving him alone for the weekend." Kurt huffed, returning to his bags.

"I have an idea." Cooper smiled devilishly.

"Coop, I don't think shoving bananas down Finn's pants is a viable or reasonable way to get him to clean up his act like you did to-" Blaine began.

"No, Blaine. We don't speak of that anymore." Cooper glared, his smile falling. "I have a better idea." Cooper said, beginning to smile evilly again.

"And what in the world could that possibly be?" Kurt turned around, standing akimbo with his eyebrow quirked. Blaine _really_ wanted to pin him down on the mattress right at that second, but he would never hear the end of it from Cooper.

"Boot camp, your house. I'm staying for a couple weeks, your parents are gone, our parental unit isn't going to be back for a month. We can do this." Cooper smiled, oogling pleading eyes towards Kurt.

"I don't know, Cooper. I think having you there would just multiply the level of stress I'll be under rather than diminish it."

"Come on, Kurt, it'll be fun." Blaine smiled, wrapping a reassuring arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah, Kurtie Pie, I'll have them all whipped by sundown." Cooper said, flashing a dazzling smile towards Kurt, Blaine doing the same. And Kurt could barely resist let alone one Anderson brother, it was the impossible to resist two.

"Fine…but Cooper, there is one rule. YOU KNOCK ON THE DOO BEFORE YOU OPEN IT. Kay?"

"But what if someone is in dire need of my assistance, but there door is shut?" Cooper retorted.

"There are exceptions. But when it comes to barging in my room announced, that is a definite no. Got it?" Kurt snapped, giving his best bitch glare towards Cooper. Then, Blaine snuggled in closer to Kurt.

"Yay! This is going to be _amazing_!" Blaine squealed, throwing himself off of Kurt and scurrying around his room, throwing various items into a duffel bag.

"Oh, Blainers, don't forget a couple extra pairs of sweatpants, if you know what I'm sayin'." Cooper chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Blaine said, trying to wipe the smirk off of his face but failing miserably.

"I'M HOOMMMEE!" Kurt said overdramatically, crashing through the door and waving his arms like a Broadway star, Cooper sauntering in behind him nonchalantly, and Blaine struggling up the steps with not only his luggage, but Kurt and Cooper's.

"Kurt! How has my dolphin been?" Brittany shouted, dashing from the kitchen and scrambling to a halt in front of Kurt.

"Brittany, what are you-" Kurt began to say, but was interrupted by every member of the New Directions tackling him into a hug. "HELP!" Kurt began to scream, his plea being stifled by the mass of bodies surrounding him. He didn't really expect anyone to come and help him, and he had to admit he didn't really want anyone to. Despite the fact that all of the oxygen in his lungs has nearly drained, he admired the attention and his true family surrounding him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Blaine chuckled, the luggage being thrown onto the doorstep in attempt to save his boyfriend.

"I missed you so much, Kurt!" Finn smiled goofily, pulling his brother in for another hug.

"I missed you too, Finn." Kurt said, a puzzled expression across his face. "And as I admire this whole charade you planned out for me, I am just wondering, why? I was only gone for the weekend at Blaine's, it's not really a big, per-say, 'homecoming'." Kurt questions, putting air quotes around the last word.

"Well, we figured we would do something nice for you, considering we have been treating you like shit ever since school let out. And we know how much you love parties, the New Directions, Blaine, shopping, baking, gifts and singing. So we smooshed all that together."Sam said, finishing Finn's sentence. "And long story short, today is going to be a long day, filled with doing _whatever _you want to do. We are truly sorry, Kurt. I know this isn't going to exactly make up for our laziness, but we figured we'd try."

And by this time, the tears were spilling out of Kurt's eyes, and the group was wrapping him in for another hug.

"Thank you." Kurt said simply, his eyes still puffy and red.

"And if you guys need me to buy you some alcohol, condoms, some snacks…I'm here." Cooper smiled, stepping out from where he was standing behind Kurt.

"It's Blaine's sexy ass older brother!" Santana shouted from where she was cuddling into the side of Brittany.

After everyone finished greeting the three, they proceeded to watch a sing-a-long version of 'The Sound of Music', requested by Kurt of course. And as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and hummed softly along to one of the countless songs, he felt all the tension free from him. And yes, it was soon to come back in a few hours. But he had right now, a moment that was filled with laughter, friendliness, silly banter, Rachel belting out every song that came on, and _love_. He had that magical thing all around him. He felt his stomach flutter with happiness. This was a moment he will remember _forever. _

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, super, super, incredibly corny ending! But don't worry, the Hummel-Hudson party extravaganza is going to be in full swing in the chapter to come!**

**Reviews, comments, criticisms, suggestions, etc are ALWAYS welcome.**

********PROMPTS ARE BEING ACCEPTED****


	7. My Room, My Drunken Blaine

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the unannounced hiatus!**

* * *

"Alright, arlight. So you're telling me you walked in on them doing it the first time you met Kurt? That is wanky." Santana slurred, laughing whole-heartedly.

"Yup. Little Kurtie was all flustered." Cooper smiled his dashing smile, red solo cup in hand. He's had a few drinks, but he can handle his liquor.

"I just have to tell Brittany." Santana giggled, hopping off to where Brittany was doodling a picture with crayons whilst chugging a glass of Mike's Hard Lemonade.

On the other side of the room, Rachel was draped over Finn like a blanket, muttering all about New York and how the plane ride here was fabulous. Quinn was yelling something at a very confused Puck, Tina was hiccupping in between giggles with Mike, who was dancing to 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake, Sugar was dancing dirtily while throwing money in the air, money that Artie and Rory were gladly collecting while focusing on the spunky girl dancing in front of her. Mercedes was sitting alongside Sam, laughing about something silly on the TV. Kurt and Blaine on the other hand, were nowhere to be found. This fact made Cooper giggle, and proceed on another booze-trip. He would torment them about it later.

"Blaine, honey, you are going to have to get off of me if you want me to make those cupcakes you adore." Kurt said sweetly, trying to squirm out of Blaine's grasp, who was firmly plastered on Kurt's back, mumbling provocative comments into Kurt's ear that would usually make him blush furiously if it were a different situation. By now, Kurt was far used to the drunken ramblings of Blaine Anderson to know that whatever he said when he was drunk would be something Blaine would be deadly afraid to say when sober.

"I just-Kurt you are so sexy and I want to have sex with you." Blaine mumbled.

"Honey, no." Kurt smiled, turning around to face Blaine, instead having him drunkenly fall in a heap in his arms.

"Hmm, I love when you call me honey. And jeez, Kurt you smell so good, like…like vanilla mixed with happiness mixed with amazing mixed with beautiful mixed with hopes and dreams**." Blaine slurred, his hands gripping Kurt's back.

"What does hopes and dreams smell like?" Kurt chuckled.

"You." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, Blaine, we really have to get back to the party if you aren't going to let me make those cupcakes you've been asking for the whole night. Or they're going to think…stuff." Kurt said, scrunching his face up adorably at the last sentence.

"Oh my god Kurt you just make these faces and it's adorable." Blaine gawked, practically melting into a pile of goo.

"Oh come on, you." Kurt said, nodding his head bashfully, guiding Blaine back to the party.

"Hey! There, there they are. Now, now we can play Never Have I Ever." Santana smiled, as Cooper slipped in though the door, a 24 pack of beer in hand. "And Blaine's hot brother with the alcohol!"

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Cooper smiled. "Come on Blainey Boo, it's your favorite game!"

"Yeah! It is, Kurt, can I play? Will you play with me?" Blaine pleaded, looking up at Kurt with glazed over puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kurt relented.

The three all settled into the already circled bunch, Blaine propped between Cooper and Kurt.

"Okay. We all know the rules, drink when you have done it, whoever finishes first is the badass. Tiny sips." Santana mumbled, distributing small 145mL solo cups. "Puck, you start."

"Okay. Never have I ever had sex in my brother's bed." Puck said, looking around the room for those who took a sip. Santana and Blaine drank.

"Blaine! You've done the dirty, _inmybed?"_ Cooper said, appalled.

"Coop, you-" hiccup "were away at college and we just kind of ended up there." Blaine said unabashedly. Kurt, on the other hand was blushing furiously and ducking his head in shame.

"Wow. You two just cannot keep your hands of each other." Cooper huffed.

"Sorry." Blaine said, clearly not meaning it at all.

"What about you, Santana, your brother's bed?" Quinn scrutinized.

"Hey, it was my sex feign days. What can I say?" Santana said carelessly.

"Alright. Well now it's my turn." Tina began to say. "Never have I ever had sex with someone I did not love." Which elicited a bunch of 'aww's' from the group. Puck, Santana, Brittany Quinn, Finn and Cooper drank.

"I can't wait to hear about this one, Coop." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I'm in college. It happens."

"Hey! Kurt, it's my turn!" Blaine giggled, throwing his arms up in the air. _Kurt was not looking forward to this. _"Never have I ever had a threesome." Blaine giggled, as Brittany, Santana, Puck, and Cooper drank.

"Hell yeah, I'm empty." Puck smirked. "Who's the badass now?"

"Whatever. Let's play truth or dare." Santana smirked devilishly, downing the rest of her cup and motioning for everyone to do the same. "And if you chicken out, you have to chug a glass of straight-up vodka. And that isn't so sweet."

"_Fuck_." Kurt swore under his breath, Blaine and Cooper both turning around towards Kurt, Cooper looking appalled, Blaine looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Damn, Kurtie Pie, vulgar language. What's wrong?" Cooper asked.

"I'm going to chicken out on everything and then I'm going to get super drunk." Kurt frowned.

"You'll be fine, just do whatever dirty thing they dare you to do to Blaine, and never look back." Cooper chuckled.

"Thanks, that's easing my nerves." Kurt said sarcastically, frowning then turning to face Blaine who was looking at him with dark, dialed eyes. "And what is up with you, mister?"

"You know, I_ lllooooovveee i_t when you swear." Blaine groaned, reaching out and trying to wipe the frown off of Kurt's face with a kiss.

"No, Blaine." Kurt insisted, shoving Blaine away gently.

Blaine, with his fuzzy mind, didn't process the information Kurt said above and leaned in for another kiss, dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt couldn't help but reciprocate what he was being given. Soon, they were nearly toppled over each other, legs intertwined and letting loose a few groans, and there were whoops and hollers coming from the rest of the room, whoops and hollers that were best left ignored from the two.

"My room." Kurt panted as they broke apart.

"Yes." Blaine sputtered, kissing Kurt again and pulling Kurt up from the ground.

_Better than truth or dare._ Kurt smiled, winking as he and Blaine nearly skipped out of the room, leaving the gaping group of his friends behind.

"Damn. They _are_ about to get some." Puck said blankly.

"WANKY!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeahhh...**

**Remember, reviews result in copious amounts of unscheduled make out sessions!(:**


End file.
